


All that glitters

by diemetzgermeisterin



Series: Demon Hannibal & Witch Will [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Demon! Hannibal, HanniHolidays2017, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Someone stop Hannibal, Terrible ornaments, Will Loves Hannibal, witch! will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemetzgermeisterin/pseuds/diemetzgermeisterin
Summary: Day two of Hanniholidays 2017: Ornaments!Quick summary: Hannibal what is wrong with you?





	All that glitters

Will hadn’t expected his lover to be so enthousiastic about Christmas, it being a sacred Christian holiday after all, but Hannibal hadn’t stopped talking about it. Somehow Will had summoned a cannibalistic Christmas-obsessed demon.

The end of November was rapidly approaching and the shops and city centres were quick to fill up with lights and decorations. Hannibal had stared at them in awe, his eyes glimmering red among the lights. At first Will had smiled at Hannibals questions and all his curiousity. He had explained to Hannibal that Santa Claus would visit children to give them gifts and people would decorate trees. Hannibal had spent hours looking at shelves filled with different ornaments and baubles. In the end he settled for red glittery baubles and some nice lights to put in the Christmas tree.

Will was deeply asleep when he felt something poke his side. He grumbled and tried to move away from the touch but Hannibal was determined to wake Will up.

“Will come on we have to go soon!” Hannibal said excited. Will groaned and wished his demon required more sleep.

“What time is it Hannibal?” Will said, opening one of his eyes to see Hannibal staring at him intendly.

“About six o’clock.” Hannibal said, getting up and pulling the covers off of Will, who was about to protest loudly, but before he could say anything Hannibal picked him out of the bed and carried him to the bathroom for a quick shower together.

They got under the soft spray together and Hannibal started to softly wash Will’s back, as gentle as he always did.

“Why did you wake me up this early? I am sure this shower could have waited another two hours or do I smell that bad to you?” Will said closing his eyes as Hannibal started to massage his scalp.

“We are going to buy a Christmas tree Will. I spend all night searching for the best ones and there is a forest two hours away that has amazing trees.” Hannibal said, pressing soft kisses to Will’s neck.

“Can’t we just get one from Wall-mart?” Will groaned. Hannibal lovingly glared at Will who already knew that the answer would be no.

Two hours later they arrived at the forest were they used their magic to chop down one of the trees. The tree was tall but would fit well in their living room. They tied it to the car and drove back home. Hannibal was quick to make room for the tree while Will prepared some coffee for them. After Hannibal had wrestled with the tree for a good ten minutes he was satisfied with the way it looked in the room. The scent of cedar and coffee had filled the room. Hannibal walked up to Will, hugging him from behind and burying his face in his neck.

“Are you going to help me decorate the tree later today?” Hannibal murmered.

“Of course.” Will said smiling.

They spend a few minutes standing together, snuggled up and sipping freshly brewed coffee when Will’s phone rang. A work emergency. Will quickly finished his coffee and grabbed his working bag. If Hannibal still wanted to decorate with him he could wait until he was back home later tonight.

* * *

Will had been at work for way too long and when he opened the front door the scent of beef stew and the Christmas tree hit his nose sweetly. When he walked in he saw Hannibal in the kitchen, smiling at him.

“Look at the tree Will!” He exclaimed excitedly. Looking at the tree Will saw the glittery baubles they had bought together, along with the lights and another string he didn’t remember buying. He walked up closer to see what the white glimmery things were.

“Oh God are these human teeth Hannibal? That is disgusting we can’t put that in our tree! Were did you even get those?” Will groaned, rubbing his face. Hannibal was laughing and Will looked at him, his gaze a mixture between love and absolute revulsion. “You are fucking impossible Hannibal Lecter.”


End file.
